The Sadness in The System
by BakeryHoePie
Summary: Temperance Brennan is a 14 year-old senior in high school. She is three weeks away from graduating and never looking back. What happens when she meets the man of her dreams? B&B in high school.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

Author's Note: This is my first real attempt at fan fiction. I have always had an interest in writing but who knows if what I come up with will be any good. Before I start just know that I don't own anything Bones, except for all of the seasons on DVD. Read on and I hope that you enjoy! :D

Chapter One: The Nightmare

"Mom, Dad!"

Temperance Brennan shoots upright in bed as she sees her parents leave her for the last time. She has been having this same dream every single night for the past year. She wipes the tears from her eyes and reaches over her nightstand to turn on the bed room lamp. She takes a few deep breaths and waits for her body to stop shaking.

"Hey! Keep it the fuck down in there! Don't make me come in there!"

Temperance stops moving suddenly, there is no way in hell she wants her foster father to come into her room, period. If he comes in there is no telling the repercussions that she may face if he comes in this late at night. Just last weekend he locked her in the trunk of his car for two whole days for breaking a plate while she was doing the dishes. It's not like she broke the plate on purpose, the soap made the dish so slippery. Temperance looks over at her alarm clock and groans, only two more hours until she has to get ready for school. She grabs the anatomy textbook off of her nightstand and cracks it open into her lap. It seems as though she is in for another sleepless night. It is a good thing that she only has three weeks of school left before she graduates. Graduating when she should be in her sophomore year of high school doesn't surprise Temperance. She has always known that she was more intelligent than her peers. That could explain why she has always been unsuccessful in making friends that are the same age as her. Friends were not something that she needed in order to be successful in her life. As soon as she graduates from high school she will be off to Cullowhee, North Carolina to attend Western Carolina University. Temperance knew that she was going to become a Forensic Anthropologist when she was five years old. It was only a matter of time before she was the leading Forensic Anthropologist in the United States, hell in the world. After she receives her Ph.D. she will be the head Forensic Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C.

"In just four weeks I will be out of this hell hole." She can't help the smile that spreads across her face when she utters this simple sentence.

"What did you say, you little bitch?"

Temperance's foster father kicks open her bedroom door and staggers into her threshold. Temperance flings the book off of her bed and curls her body into a fetal position, hoping that just this once she believed in magic and she could disappear.

"I was just thinking about going to college," she says quietly.

"I weren't born yesterday, whore," he bellows.

"It is impossible for you to have been born yesterday. Newborns are not able to form coherent sentences, although it seems that you are about as intelligent as a newborn." She clasps her hands over her mouth, certain that she will regret the words that have come out of her mouth.

"WHAT!" Temperance's foster father screams as he flings his mostly full bottle of whiskey at her head. She narrowly dodges the bottle as it smashes against the wall just an inch away from her head. "You are going to be sorry for your stupid fucking mouth!"

Temperance jumps out of her bed, hoping that she will be able to outrun her foster father in his drunken stupor. He comes at her and she dodges to his left, but one of her feet is still tangled in her comforter and she slams into her floor. Her foster father takes advantage of her prone position and he settles his body on top of her. He grabs a fistful of her auburn hair and pulls up roughly, causing her to scream out. Temperance opens her tear-filled eyes and looks at the man with a pleading look on her face. She knows that she is in for major trouble by the wicked smile on his face.

"I am going to teach you a lesson. You will learn to never talk to me like that again."

"You do not have a high enough intelligence quota to teach me anything." Temperance spat the last word out at him, grinning smugly as her emesis hit him directly in the face. If she was about to be hurt, at least she embarrassed the hell out of him. Her foster father glares menacingly down at her and slams her head into the floor. She looks up at him with all of the hate that she can muster as her eye drift into sweet darkness.

~A few hours later ~

Temperance awakes with a groan, feeling as if she were hit by a semi-truck. She immediately lifts her head and begins to check her body for injuries, almost passing back out as a wave of nausea hits her. She swallows back the bile and continues examining herself. When she is certain that she has not broken any bones, she slowly gets to her feet. As soon as she stands straight up she gets hit by a stronger wave of nausea and this time she is not able to hold it back. She barely makes it to her small trashcan on the side of her bed before she empties the minimal contents of her stomach into it. As the nausea subsides she is hit with dizziness that makes her drop to her knees. She kneels on the ground as the dizziness passes with a mixture of tears and snot running down her face. Finally she regains her composure and slowly pulls her body up to a standing position. Temperance takes a deep breath, grimacing at the pain in her ribs and the back of her head. She puts her left hand on the back of her head, feeling only a small gash and quite a bit of blood. She turns her head and glances at her alarm clock, if she only takes a ten minute shower, she will make it to school in time for first period. She runs over to her dresser and picks up the stack of clothes that she picked out last night, sprinting for the bathroom; she makes sure that she locks the door behind her. She really doesn't want a repeat visit from her foster father; god knows what he would do to her if he came into the bathroom while she was naked.


	2. Chapter 2: Irrationality

A/N Well I haven't gotten but one review so far but I do find that people are actually reading my story so I suppose I will continue with chapter 2. I still haven't decided if Booth and Brennan are going to meet in high school or not. I am just going to let this story unfold in my mind and I will go with the flow. So I hope that you enjoy this next chapter and just so you all know. I am not opposed to reviews. I do not currently have a Beta so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. If anyone has an awesome Beta that I could use, PM me please and I will love you forever.

And BTW: I don't own Bones, although I wouldn't mind having the rights to their first born child. :D

Chapter 2: Irrationality

!RING!

Temperance Brennan slips through the door of her AP history class just as the late bell rings. She keeps her eyes on the ground as she walks to her desk, but she can feel her entire class staring holes into her skull. She slips into her desk and slides her backpack off of her shoulder, placing it into her lap. She unzips the bag and pulls out her history textbook. Temperance zips her backpack closed and slides it to the floor. She finally musters up the courage to look up at her teacher.

"It is so nice of you to finally join the rest of us in class, Miss Brennan."

Temperance covers her face with her left hand, trying to hide the blush that has risen on her cheeks.

"I am so sorry Mr. Drake; I promise that I will not be late again."

"Forgive me if I take your promise with a grain of salt Miss Brennan, you say that same sentence to me at least once a week. Unfortunately, you have yet to come through with that very promise. You do realize that you have only three weeks of school left before you are set free into the real world. Any single thing that you do can affect your eligibility to graduate."

"Mr. Drake, I completely understand where you are coming from. I would not be satisfied if I were not able to graduate. I have already received my acceptance to Western Carolina University and I cannot have anything stand in my way from my goals. I will be the top forensic anthropologist in the country by the time I am of legal drinking age in this country."

Temperance's history teacher stares at his star pupil with a look mixed with shock and amusement.

"Miss Brennan, do you even realize how long it takes one to receive a Ph.D. in Forensic Anthropology? You are looking at a program that takes most people ten years to complete, depending on how long your dissertation takes you. Exactly how do you plan on getting your Ph.D. in less than six years?"

"As you should be completely aware of Mr. Drake, I am not most people. I have a higher intelligence quota than this entire school, including the teachers. I will receive my Ph.D. in the amount of time that I have stated, because I am that good."

"Very well Miss Brennan, let's not hold up the lower intelligence creatures in this class while we continue this pointless debate. If you all will please open up your textbooks to chapter 12, page 533."

Temperance looks down at the page that she had opened up to when she arrived in the classroom not ten minutes earlier. She smiles inwardly at her latest debate with her favorite teacher of her high school career. There is never a dull moment when she doesn't miss his class, which as of late has not been such an easy feat. Not since her foster father has started drinking again. He used to ignore her, treat her the way that she was used to being in the system. She got up in the morning and went to school, absorbing all of the information that her brain could process in one day. After school let out for the day, she would sometimes catch the school bus home and go straight to her room, doing homework until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. On the days that Mr. Dobson was home from work, Temperance would catch the city bus to the downtown library. She would engorge herself in the thousands of books at her disposal, sometimes she would stay until the librarian forced her to go home so she could close up for the night. As long as Temperance made it home after Mr. Dobson passed out from inebriation, she could avoid being used as a punching bag. Temperance never saw Mrs. Dobson anymore; she stayed at work until long after Temperance went to be for the night. Temperance figured that Mrs. Dobson didn't want to face her and have to look Temperance in the eyes. Mrs. Dobson knew what went on; she knew what that drunken bastard did to Temperance every chance that he got. On the rare weekend that Temperance actually saw Mrs. Dobson, Mrs. Dobson couldn't even acknowledge her presence. It was as if Temperance was a ghost in the house that was supposed to be her home. If only her brother Russ hadn't run off, Temperance would have a family. It would just have been her and Russ, but it would have been a family nonetheless.

The shrill ring of the bell signaling the end of the period jolts Temperance out of her morbid daydream. She quickly shuffled her notebook together with her history book; she grabs her backpack as an afterthought before she bolts out of the classroom. She barely makes it to the bathroom before her knees buckle her to the ground. The minimal contents of her ratty backpack scatter all over the floor, but Temperance was too busy sobbing into her hands to notice. What she wouldn't give to go back in time to have the chance to warn her parents. Although she knows that time travel is scientifically impossible, she isn't able to keep the longing out of her body. Temperance sobs for the millionth time over the loss of her family, until her breath comes out in short painful gasps. She knows that she can only continue breathing like this for a short time before passing out, Temperance compartmentalizes her feelings of sadness into the back of her mind for another day. Wiping her face clean of her shed tears and snot with her hand, she slowly began getting her spilled items in order. Taking slow deep breaths, she gathers all of her items into her backpack, including her notebook and textbook. Temperance zips up her backpack and slings it over her left shoulder; she slowly gets to her feet. Temperance does not dare to glance at her reflection in the mirror as she leaves the bathroom, she greatly fears looking at the face of a broken young woman.


	3. Chapter 3: The Knight in Shining Armor

**A/N: Okay so here goes with Chapter three, even though I am still not getting any reviews. Major bummer guys, show me some love. I still don't have a beta, so forgive me for any mistakes. Hopefully you guys enjoy this one as much as I would enjoy some reviews. I don't own Bones; I just have a sick infatuation with the show. There is a little naughtiness in this chapter, so just be warned. ENJOY!**

Chapter Three: Knight in Shining Armor

"SEELEY!" Jared Booth slams his scrawny body into his brother's larger frame. He grunts loudly as he falls to the ground and his brother doesn't even budge.

"Dammit Jared, you know you can't phase me with that scrawny chicken body of yours." Seeley laughs heartily as he helps his younger brother up off of the floor.

"Seeley; this new school is frickin' huge dude, and there are hot chicks everywhere. I am so glad you got expelled from Mayfield so that Pops had to move us here. I only wish that you had gotten yourself kicked out earlier in the year.

"Not cool Jared, I only had three weeks of school left before I graduated. Now I will be lucky if they still let me graduate. You know I was looking forward to joining the army after high school, now I will be lucky to leave high school."

Jared laughs at his brother's idiocy. "Well Seeley, you should have thought about that before you tried to run that guy over with your car. You are lucky that they didn't throw your dumb ass in jail."

Seeley looks at his brother with disbelief in his eyes. "Dude, I caught that douche with my ex-girlfriend. He is lucky that I didn't kill him."

Jared laughs. "Dude Karen is a whore; I told you when you started dating her."

Seeley scowls and punches his brother in the shoulder. "Dude, not cool. Don't talk about her like that. Even though she cheated on me, you still don't talk like that about her. I loved her. Anyway man, what's done is done. I have detention after school; I won't get out until after four o'clock."

Jared grabs his shoulder, shrugging his brother's words off. "Whatev man. I still vote that she was no good. Don't worry about me dude, I will just call Pops and have him come get me. If he can't, I will just hitch a ride on the city bus. I wanted to go to the comic book store after school anyway."

"Sweet dude; if they have the new Batman comic, pick it up for me please."

Jared gives his brother a thumbs up as he walks away towards his next class. Seeley laughs as he walks in the opposite direction. His next class is AP English and he has less than four minutes to get there. The principal gave him one chance to change things around, if he doesn't mess up he could still graduate on time. In a few short months he will be living in dream serving in the United States Army.

Seeley is so preoccupied with thoughts of graduating that he doesn't notice the girl hurrying out of the bathroom. Temperance is so preoccupied mustering up strength so she doesn't start crying again, she doesn't notice the guy practically running down the hall. They both let out collective grunts as they collide into each other. Temperance cries out as she falls to the ground, squeezing her eyes shut as she waits for the impact of the floor. After a minute Temperance opens her eyes, wondering why she hasn't hit the ground yet. She gasps out loud as she stares into the face of the most attractive guy that she has ever seen. He has the darkest chocolate brown eyes she has ever seen, eyes set with perfect bone structure with dark hair. Temperance is sure that this guy is getting freaked out by her staring but for the life of her she cannot take her eyes off of his perfect face.

Seeley could not believe that he ran into a girl. Not only did he run into her, he knocked her to the ground. Luckily he was able to catch her before she hit the floor. It was only when she was in his arms that he dared to sneak a look at the damsel he was currently holding in his arms. He sucked in a deep breath at the sight of the girl in his arms. She was the most beautiful woman that Seeley had ever seen in his life. She had a strikingly pale complexion with intense blue-grey eyes and wavy auburn hair. Seeley could not tear his eyes off of the woman's face; he could almost feel the drool coming out of the side of his mouth. Not to mention what looking at this woman was doing to his nether region. Seeley lifts the girl to her feet with no effort whatsoever. She looks at him with a glazed over look in her eyes.

"I am so sorry that I ran into you, I was not paying attention to where I was going." Seeley looks at the girl while he waits for her response.

"It's….prob…" Temperance has never had a problem forming a coherent thought but something about this guy has her tongue-tied.

"What? Are you okay? Did you hit your head?"

"No, I did not strike my head on the floor. As you can see, you caught me before I could hit the ground. Now if you could let me go, I cannot be late to class." Temperance feels warm and extremely safe with the guy's arms around her. She curses her teenage hormones for letting a boy make her feel this way.

Seeley scoffs at the girl's abrupt rudeness, only to look down and see that he is still gripping her hips. He swallows slowly, trying to fight back the arousal he is suddenly feeling. He blushes slightly at the situation and lets the girl go. "I am sorry for that." Seeley clears his throat, trying to find the words to say to this girl. "I was just on my way to English and it seems like you are heading the same way. Let me walk you to class."

Temperance scoffs at the boy. "That will be unnecessary. I am perfectly capable of walking myself to my AP English class."

"Are you in Mrs. Fisher's class?"

"Yes I am. In case you didn't realize, I am extremely intelligent."

"All we did was run into each other, which does not tell me how smart you are. I am in Mrs. Fisher's class as well." Seeley smiles his best cocky grin at the girl, knowing that it will woo her. "I am going to walk you to class anyway, because we are going to the same place." Seeley holds out his hand. "By the way, I'm Seeley Booth. I prefer to be called Booth."

Temperance looks down at Seeley's hand as if it were diseased. After a minute of contemplation she places her hand in his. As she grips his hand, she feels as if being electrocuted with his warm hand cupping hers. It feels as if every nerve in her body is on fire, she has never felt so alive. She cannot suppress the shiver that travels the length of her body.

"Um…My name is Temperance Brennan. I usually go by Tempe, but you can call me Temperance if you want. It's nice you meet you Booth."

Booth smiles brightly at Temperance. He just hopes that she didn't feel that shiver run though his body when her hand gripped his. "The pleasure is all mine, Temperance. Now shall we go to class before we get in trouble for being late?"

Before Temperance can answer Booth's question, the bell signaling the start of class rings out through the hall. Temperance groans loudly, as she knows this time she will have to stay after school to make up for being late to English again. Mrs. Fisher has yet to tarnish Temperance's record with a detention, but every time she is late, she has to grade papers after school. The only bad thing about having to stay after school on Mondays is the fact that Mrs. Fisher handles detention so Temperance is going to be stuck with the troublemakers.

"Well?"

Booth's deep voice startles Temperance out of her little thought bubble. She looks up at him with fear in her eyes.

"We had better hurry on to class so Mrs. Fisher doesn't get too mad."

Booth smiles at Temperance. "Right."

"Um, Booth?"

"Yes, Temperance?"

"If we are going to go to class, you are going to have to let go of my hand."

Booth looks down to see his hand still gripping Temperance's. His hand makes her hand look like the hand of a child. He lets go if her hand and he immediately he wants to hold her hand again. "Sorry."

Temperance can still feel the warmth from Booth's hand on her skin. She has just met him but oh how she longs to be in his arms again. She knows that her hormones are making it impossible to form clear, scientific thoughts. "It's alright. Let's be off to class."

Booth smiles and nods at Temperance. "Let's go." The duo makes their way down the hall until they reach room 447. Booth feels a sense of chivalry as he opens the door for Temperance to walk through. He places his hand on the small of her back as she walks through the door, suddenly feeling domestic. Temperance gasps at the contact of his hand on her back, the tingles shooting straight down to her most private of areas. Mrs. Fisher looks up from the chalkboard as Booth walks through the door behind Temperance.

"Ah Temperance, you are late again. I will see you back in here after class then." Mrs. Fisher rubs her eyes with her fingers. "As for you, Mr. Booth; you would think that you would want to make a good impression on your first day in class. I would issue you a detention, but Mr. Moore has already given you one for being disruptive in American History. I guess I will see you after class as well. Now both of you please take your seats and get to work."

Temperance glances at Booth before heading to her desk. She can't fight the warmth that has spread through her body from him touching her. As she starts to walk away, Booth shifts his weight in his torso. He takes a deep breath and adjusts himself, hiding the excitement that touching her has brought him. He shuffles awkwardly to his seat, silently praying that nobody notices his current "situation." Temperance takes her seat, swearing that she can still feel his large hand on her back. She tries to compartmentalize the feelings of arousal that was brought on by him just touching her back. She looks over at Booth while he makes his way to his seat and she notices that he is trying to hide his excitement as well. Temperance groans out loud. She doesn't even know this guy; there is no way that his presence should affect her as much as it is. It's going to be a long three weeks until graduation. Temperance knows that she needs to avoid being around Booth as much as possible, because she cannot trust her teenage body to make responsible decisions. Hopefully she won't have any more classes with him.

Booth takes his seat near the back of the class. He groans softly as his boxers rub up against him. How can one girl have such an intense effect on him, especially a girl that he met like ten minutes ago? Now he has to spend time with her after school in detention. Booth sighs and tries to shake off the dirty thoughts that are running through his head. All he can do is think about getting Temperance Brennan naked. He wonders if she is as hot and bothered as he is right now. Booth runs his hands over his face. Temperance Brennan is going to be the death of Seeley Booth.

**So…what do you guys think? Please R/R.**


	4. Chapter 4: Detention Shenanigans

**A/N: Okay guys here goes chapter 4. I am not going to change the way that I write just for one person. So this next chapter will feature Booth and Brennan in detention after school. I am just going to quickly skip through the rest of the day and focus mostly on the after school shenanigans. I hope you all enjoy. This chapter is going to be a bit shorter than I first expected but I have to work in the morning. I will make it up to you guys this weekend.**

Chapter 4: Detention Shenanigans

The rest of the school day passed by as usual, boring and slow. Booth was practically jumping out of his skin for a chance to see Temperance again. He didn't have any other classes with her and she was nowhere to be found at lunch. So by the time the final bell rang at two fifteen, Booth was shaking with excitement. He grabbed his book, and was out of the classroom in less than three seconds. Booth was gasping in his breaths when he reached Mrs. Fisher's classroom. Booth looks around the room as he walks in, his heart skipping a beat when he meets those expressive eyes. There is one other person sitting in a desk in the classroom, but Temperance is sitting at the teacher's desk. Booth shoots her a confused glance as he takes his seat at his assigned desk. After a few minutes of silence, Mrs. Fisher finally walks into the classroom with a small smile on her face.

"Okay guys, normally I would grace you guys with my presence for the next two hours but tonight is date night with my husband. So I am going to let Ms. Brennan watch over you two troublemakers while she grades last week's homework assignment. She will report to me if you guys act up in the least, so behave yourselves. I will see you all tomorrow. Temperance, you can let them go at four o'clock."

"I am sure that these two boys will behave while I am in here. I hope that you have a great date Mrs. Fisher."

Booth quickly pulls a notebook out of his backpack while Temperance is distracted with Mrs. Fisher. He scribbles something down on the paper, pulling a ten dollar bill out of his pocket and shoving it into the middle of the paper. He crumples up the paper and chucks it to the other guy in the room. It narrowly misses the guy's face and lands with a soft thump on his desk. He turns his head back to look at Booth who nods with a bit too much enthusiasm. The guy gives Booth a look of confusion before he uncrumples the paper. A slow grin spreads across the guy's face as he notices the money inside of the paper. He quickly pockets the money before actually reading the note.

_**Dude, this chick in here is freaking awesome and I would really like to get some alone time with her. So I will give you this ten bucks if you leave detention after the teach leaves. I will make sure that you don't get into trouble. Please do me this solid.**_

_**-Booth**_

The guy gives Booth a slight nod, knowing that Booth is watching him. Booth lets out a small sigh of relief. Another minute or two passes before Temperance is done talking with Mrs. Fisher. The teacher hands Temperance a small silver key before saying her goodbyes to the boys. As soon as Mrs. Fisher is out of sight, Booth stands up and walks up to the desk. Temperance is already engulfed by the giant stack of papers on the desk. Booth is barely able to stifle a groan when he notices the she is chewing on her lower lip in concentration. He feels all of his blood travel down to his manhood. When he feels that he can coherently form a sentence, he clears his throat. Immediately Temperance looks up at him while still chewing on her lip.

"Temperance, I am having some trouble with my math homework. Would you mind coming over to my desk and looking over my paper?" Booth throws in the charm smile for good measure.

Temperance snaps her mouth shut so that she doesn't start drooling on the desk. She tries to push out an answer for Booth but all she can think about is his mouth placing kisses all over her body. She is finally able to nod like a fool. She briskly stands up begins to walk past Booth to his desk.

As Temperance walks past Booth he is hit with the smell of her body. His nostrils fill with the smell of lavender and honey and he can barely hold back the need to touch her. He instinctively reaches out to touch her, his whole body shivers as his hand runs through her hair. Booth can hear Temperance suck in a deep breath.

Temperance hears Booth inhale her skin as she walks by him. As soon as her back is completely to him, she feels his hand run through her hair. She sucks in a deep breath as his very touch sends chills throughout her whole body. The chills travel from her brain right into her very core. She brings her hand up to and grasps his hand, stopping it from moving. Temperance slowly turns to face Booth with mixed feelings splayed across her face. Booth looks into her eyes with longing, her next move surprises the hell out of him. Temperance pulls his hand to her face and rubs his hand up and down her cheek. His eyes grow wide with surprise, as hers close from the sensation of him touching her. The other guy in the room takes this as a good time to leave, silently sneaking out of the door. Not even the door slamming breaks Temperance's focus on Booth's hand.

Booth cannot believe what is happening right now. He could have sworn when Temperance looked at him that she was going to slap the shit out of him for touching her. Now here she is, using his hand to touch her. The sensations running through his body are too intense for words.

"Wh….what are you doing?" Booth manages to croak out hoarsely.

Temperance slowly opens her eyes and looks into Booth's. Booth moans as he stares into dark blue lust-filled eyes. He decides to try and take this to the next step, slowly pulling her face closer to his. Booth lets her scent fills his nostrils once again as he tentatively presses his lips to hers.

Temperance feels as if her whole body is on fire. One second she is walking by Booth and now he is kissing her. At first she can feel her whole body stiffen because she has never done this before. She slowly pulls away from Booth, immediately saddened by the loss of contact.

Temperance whispers the words into Booth's cheek. "I have never done this before, I…."

Booth lets out a deep breath before capturing Temperance's lips mid-sentence. He presses his lips into hers until he feels her body react, finally kissing him back. She forces his lips open and slips her tongue into his mouth. Booth immediately pulls her body into his and fights her tongue for dominance. As they both begin to get overheated with passion, Booth makes a huge mistake. He pulls Temperance tighter into his body; she feels the excitement of their actions in his body. Temperance immediately pulls away, out of his arms. She runs the few steps to the teacher's desk, grabbing her backpack. Temperance glances at Booth with sorrow as she runs out of the classroom, leaving him in the dust. Booth places his fingers to his lips, savoring the taste of her on them.

**So…that is chapter four. I hope that everyone enjoys it. Now I am going to go to bed, as I have to get up in five hours. Five hours of sleep for a twelve hour plus shift. That is how much I love my readers. So please R&R so I can get through my day at work :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams

**A/N: Okay guys, I am back again. This story has become a strange addiction for me. Now I know I left you guys hanging last chapter and kind of moved my characters along too fast but there is a reason for that. I would love to tell you guys what I had planned for this chapter but I don't want to ruin the surprise. So anyway, here goes. This chapter is a bit graphic; don't say I didn't warn you. ENJOY!**

Temperance stifles a yawn as she continues grading through the homework from her class last week. She would never have made it as a teacher. If this were her English class, everyone would have flunked out already. She lets out a sigh of boredom before looking up to check on the boys. The boy that she doesn't know is scribbling furiously into a small notebook. Temperance then turns her attention to Booth, who has his head lying on his desk. Temperance knows that he is asleep just by the rise and fall of his chest. Temperance grabs the teacher's textbook and walks over to Booth's desk. The other guy in the room looks over at Temperance with a wicked grin on his face. Temperance looks at Booth's sleeping frame one last time before dropping the book on his desk.

"What the FUCK!"

Booth shoots straight up in his desk, glazy eyes wide with terror. He takes in his surroundings for a minute before his breathing slows back down. Temperance looks at Booth with amusement.

"Just because you are stuck here after school doesn't mean that you get to catch up on your sleep. Do some homework or something else constructive."

Booth tries to glare at Temperance; though all he can manage is a look of constipation. All he can think about is kissing her. That dream felt so real, he can still feel her lips on his. Her standing this close to him is making him dizzy with her scent. He has to fight off the urge to take her in his arms and never let her go.

"Booth, why are staring at me like I am a meal? You have a predatory look in your eyes right now that is quite frightening."

Booth clears his throat while trying to process his thoughts and control himself. He looks into Temperance's eyes with desperation.

"I just woke up; I can't control how my eyes look."

Booth reaches out to try and tuck a loose strand of hair behind Temperance's ear. Just as his hand touches her ear, her eyes go wide with fear. She smacks his hand out of the way and steps out of his reach.

"I do not like to be touched, Booth. Please respect my wishes and refrain from placing your hands on me."

Booth scoffs. "I was just trying to get your hair out of your eyes, scuse me."

Temperance rolls her eyes at Booth before turning away from him. As Booth watches her walk away, he notices that her shirt has scrunched up in the back, revealing a portion of her lower back. Booth stares in disbelief at the large bruise splayed across her exposed skin. Booth shakes his head, slowly lowering himself back into his desk. He pulls open his bag, pulling out a textbook for math. He cracks the book down the middle, opening the comic book he has hidden in the book. Before too long Booth finishes his book, he closes his textbook and glances at the clock. Booth sighs in relief when the clock reads three fifty-five. Just five more minutes and he will be in his truck heading home.

Booth slips his textbook into his backpack, zipping it closed he glances up at Temperance. She is hunched over the desk, scribbling a small stack of papers. She has the tip of her tongue hanging out of her mouth, in a deep concentration. Booth can't help but smile as he feels his heart swell. He places his hands behind his head and just watches her grade papers. After a few more scribbled papers, Temperance glances up at the clock. She frowns as she notices the time. Looking towards the boys, she locks eyes with Booth.

Booth sucks in his breath as Temperance locks eyes with him. He will probably never get used to how beautiful she is. After a moment she looks away from him and immediately he feels lost without her gaze.

"It's now four o'clock gentlemen, you are excused."

Temperance quickly gathers up her things, leaving the graded papers in a neat stack on the desk. The other guy grabs his stuff and runs out of the classroom. Booth lingers for a minute, keeping his eyes locked on Temperance. He walks up to the desk and clears his throat. Temperance looks up at him with guarded eyes.

"Temperance, I am sorry for putting my hands on your earlier."

Temperance flashes Booth a small smile. "It's alright Booth, I may have overreacted."

"Hey, it's no biggie. I shouldn't have tried to touch you without your permission. Can I walk you to your car?"

Temperance laughs. "I actually am going to walk home. I don't drive, Booth."

"Well, I can give you a ride home if you want."

Booth and Temperance walk to the door of the classroom. Booth pulls open the door for her. She smiles in thanks and walks out of the classroom. Booth walks out behind her and pulls the door shut. Temperance pulls the small silver key out of her pocket, locking the door behind them. Temperance looks at Booth with a small smirk on her face. Booth looks at her questionably before she walks away from him. He hurries behind her, practically shouting out loud when they reach the exit door. God has answered his prayer of driving Temperance home by making it pour outside. The rain is coming down in buckets; Booth doesn't know why they didn't hear it coming down when they were in the classroom.

"Well, Booth even if I didn't want a ride home, I don't have much of a choice right now. Unless I want to have pneumonia by the time I reach my house."

"Temperance I will take that as an acceptance of my offer. Let's go quickly."

Booth pulls his backpack off as he opens the door for Temperance. He lifts the bag over her head, shielding her from the oncoming onslaught of rain. He grabs her hand, feeling her tense at the contact.

"It's okay Temperance; I am not going to hurt you. It will just be easier to keep up with me if I have a hold of your hand." Booth offers a small smile.

Temperance can't help but smile at Booth. She knows that even though she is completely frightened right now, that he won't hurt her. Finally she wills her body to relax, intertwining her fingers with Booth's, they begin to run. Booth yells out as the ice cold rain covers his body. He pulls Temperance through the flooded parking lot, stopping when he gets to his truck. He pulls the keys out of his pocket, unlocking and opening her door first. Temperance hops up into the passenger seat, shivering from the cold. Booth shuts the door for her and runs to his side of the truck. Temperance unlocks and opens the driver's side door. Booth jumps into his seat, throwing his backpack into the back. He slams the door shut, stopping any more rain from getting into his truck.

Booth starts the truck, immediately turning on the heater to full blast. Temperance notices that he is shivering slightly from the rain. He is soaking wet from head to toe.

"The heater isn't going to help you, your clothes are soaked."

Booth turns to look at Temperance with a smirk. He reaches down to his hips and peels off his soaked shirt. He tosses his wet shirt in the back of his truck and turns to face a wide eyed Temperance.

"You like what you see?"

Temperance turns away from Booth with a blush spreading across her face, she faces her window.

"Don't be absurd. I barely know you; I don't care about your perfectly sculpted chest."

"Uhhuh sure you don't." Booth laughs as he puts on his seatbelt. Temperance follows suit as Booth pulls out of the parking lot.

"So Temperance, where do you live?"

"I live on Westbrook Drive. The house number is 3545."

Booth nods and continues on down the rain soaked road. Temperance can barely contain herself, stealing glances of Booth's shirtless body out of her peripheral vision. The rest of the drive is completely silent, although Booth can feel Temperance's eyes on him. He pulls up to the address that she has given him, he puts the car in park. Temperance turns to face him as he turns the truck off.

"What are you doing?"

Booth looks taken aback by the abruptness of her voice. "I was going to walk you to the door."

Temperance scoffs. "That will not be necessary. I am grateful for the ride home, but I don't want you to have pneumonia from getting yourself wet again. I will see you tomorrow, Booth."

Before Booth can protest, Temperance hurries out of the truck. He watches her run up the driveway and up to the door before he starts the truck and takes off.

As soon as Temperance knows that she is out of Booth's vision, she walks back down the driveway, not even bothering to shield her body from the rain. She walks halfway down the block before reaching her foster home. She didn't want her foster parents to see her pull up to the house in someone else's car. She knew that if she had, she would have gotten the crap kicked out of her tonight. As soon as she pushes the door open she can smell the whiskey. She quietly shuts the door and tries to move to her room silently. As she moves across the living room, her wet sneaker squeaks on the floor. She stops suddenly, blowing out a held breath when she doesn't hear movement. Temperance walks quietly to her room, she pauses before opening the door. Something doesn't feel right here. She knows that he has been home, she can smell the liquor. Her hopefulness turns to fear as she opens her door to Mr. Dobson sitting on her bed with a half empty bottle of whiskey.

"I have been waiting for you, Temperance." The man sneers as he wobbles to his feet. He takes a swig of whiskey, grimacing as he swallows it down. "Come sit down. Let's talk about your day at school."

"I am tired; would it be okay for me to just go to bed?" Temperance knows that he won't fall for this, but it is too late for her to try and stop the words from falling out of her mouth.

Mr. Dobson looks Temperance up and down before taking another swig out of his bottle. "I would suggest that you get over her before I have to walk over there and drag you here."

Temperance swallows; she slowly makes her way over to the bed, dropping her backpack on the desk on her way. She sits on the side of the bed, afraid of what is going to happen next. Mr. Dobson plops back down on the bed next to Temperance. He turns to face her with a wicked smile on his face.

"Your clothes are soaked from the rain; take them off before you get the bed wet."

Temperance shakes her head. "I am not going to take my clothes off while you are in my room."

Her foster father's face turns beet red, he reaches over and slaps Temperance across the mouth.

"You will do exactly as I fuckin' say. Now take off your clothes."

Temperance nods, trying to fight back the tears. She stands up and bolts to the door. Her foster father jumps up and chases after her. She makes it to the bathroom but he gets ahold of her before she can get inside. He grabs her by the back of her hair, dragging her back into her bedroom. He locks the door behind them, walks over to the bed and throws Temperance onto it. He pulls off her jeans as she cries out and trashes around.

"If you don't stop moving around, this is going to be a lot worse for you."

Temperance ignores his warning and continues thrashing around. He finally gets fed up with her moving around, slapping her again across the mouth. He places her thighs in-between his, not allowing her to thrash around. He tears her underwear off of her roughly, she screams as the elastic digs into her skin. Mr. Dobson places his hand over her mouth, using his free hand to pull his pants and boxers to his ankles. Temperance bites his hand hard, which only pisses him off more. He lets go of her mouth and puts his hand around her throat.

"This is going to happen whether you fight or not. I will choke you until you pass out." He leans down and kisses Temperance roughly on the lips. She tries to fight him off; he returns the favor by pressing down on her windpipe. She coughs, trying to gasp in some air. He tightens his grips until she can see white spots floating around her world. As her world fades to black, he leans in and kisses her again.

**I have come to realize that I may not be comfortable with writing a sex scene. It is gross anyway because she is so young. So I will leave it as I have written it. I know that some of you guys will not like this chapter because it is long because I am over descriptive. Well I am sorry but I can't help it. Just R&R please.**


	6. Chapter 6: Justice Isn't Always Blind

**A/N: Okay guys. I am going to post another chapter this weekend for you guys. The reason that I am doing this is because I might not be able to post more than one chapter in this next week. It is my long week at work and I will just be too tired after I get home. Plus I am getting ready to move, so I have to pack. Anyway I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I hope that you guys read and review for me. So I know that I am not wasting my time with this story. Anyway….here we go.**

Chapter 6: Justice Isn't Always Blind

"Uggg…"

The morning light peeks its way through the curtains of Temperance's room. She rubs the sleep from her eyes, gazing at the ceiling. She takes a minute to gather herself before turning to look at her clock. She cries out in pain as she cranes her neck. Her eyes open in horror as she finally sees the time on the clock. What in god's name could have made her sleep in until eleven o'clock in the morning? There was no way she can make it to school before lunch now. She sits up in bed, wincing at the pain in her abdomen and between her legs. She looks underneath her covers, her face crumples as she sees the considerable amount of blood on the sheets.

"Son of a bitch."

Temperance uncovers her body and slowly gets up out of bed, wiping tears from her face. She stumbles as she gets to her feet, her weakened knees screaming in protest. She slowly gimps to the bathroom, one hand on her abdomen, one wiping the steady stream of tears from her eyes. She finally makes it out of the room, by the time she makes it to the bathroom; her knees can no longer hold her up. She presses her back into the wall and slides her body to the floor. As her body hits the ground, she buries her head in her hands and just lets herself go. Her whole body shakes with the sobs that are escaping her mouth. Her tears never relent and in only a few minutes, she is hiccupping and gasping for breath. After five minutes of torturous breathing,

Temperance finally manages to get it under control. She takes a few deep breaths before slowly getting to her feet. Temperance wobbles to the sink, she turns the faucet on as hot as it can get. Temperance glances up at her reflection in the mirror, her jaw dropping in horror. She has large ligature marks on both sides of her neck, dark purple marks standing out against her pale skin. She cups her hands under the steaming water coming out of the faucet, splashing the water against her face.

Temperance turns the faucet off, wiping her face dry with the towel hanging on the wall by the sink. She walks over to the tub and turns on the water. She strips out of her nightshirt, wincing as the fabric rubs against the raw skin on her neck. She drops the shirt to the floor, reaching down to pull off her pajama pants. It takes her a minute to realize that she isn't wearing any pants. The bastard couldn't even take the time to put her fucking pants back on her.

"Fuck!"

Temperance slams her fists into the wall of the shower as she steps in. The tears begin falling again as she beats the hell out of the wall. Her body slides down the cool porcelain of the tub as sob wrack her body. She curls her body into the fetal position as the water trickles down all over her. She lets the water beat on her as she continues to fall apart at the seams.

**Two Hours Later**

Temperance gasps as she feels a hand on her thigh. She tries to stand up, but she slides back down due to the slickness of the wet tub. She opens her eyes and faces Mrs. Dobson. Mrs. Dobson looks at Temperance with sorrow and pity. She reaches over and switches off the tub, tossing a towel over Temperance's naked form.

"Tempe, please get dried off and dressed. I want you to come out to the living room and talk to me."

Temperance shakes her head and sniffles. Mrs. Dobson places her hand back on Temperance's thigh reassuringly.

"Richard isn't home; he got called in to work. Please come out of here and talk to me."

Temperance nods slightly before getting to her feet. Wrapping the towel around her broken body, she steps out of the shower. She walks slowly past Mrs. Dobson to her room, shutting the door behind her. She drops the towel to the ground, walking over to her dresser. She pulls out a pair of underwear and a bra from the top drawer, a pair of jeans from the third drawer. Pulling the bra and underwear on slowly, she winces as she pulls the underwear up. She pulls the jeans on after she gets the underwear in place, careful not to let them rub any on her raw nether region.

"This is not acceptable."

Temperance walks over to her closet. Opening the door, she pulls a black shirt with a glow in the dark skeleton on it off of its hanger. She slams the closet door shut, walking to her desk to grab her deodorant. She pulls the cap off of the deodorant and swipes it across her armpits. Placing the cap back on the deodorant, she pulls her shirt on. Temperance places the deodorant back on the desk and walks out of her room. She turns left and walks into the small living room, where Mrs. Dobson is seated on the couch with a uniformed cop seated in a recliner next to the couch. Temperance sucks in a deep breath, stopping dead in her tracks. Mrs. Dobson smiles at the girl and pats the cushion next to her.

"Come sit down, Tempe. This is Officer Ramirez."

Temperance smiles quickly at the officer before taking a seat next to her foster mother. She looks at her foster mother with worry across her face. The woman takes Temperance's hand in her own and smiles at her foster daughter. The officer clears his throat, causing the girl to jump. Mrs. Dobson rubs Temperance's arm reassuringly. They both turn their attention to the man.

"Mrs. Dobson, you called us this morning to report sexual assault on a minor. Sexual assault of a minor is a crime that is a felony with jail time of up to forty years if convicted. Is this the child that you are reporting the charge for?"

Mrs. Dobson smiles sadly. "Please call me Rachel. Yes, I did call you this morning. I did not know anything about it until this afternoon because I was at work all night. I came home at eight o'clock this morning. I thought that Temperance was at school so I laid down for a nap. I woke up a little after one because I heard smashing in Temperance's bathroom. I thought someone had broken into the house so I grabbed the baseball bat that I keep on the side of my bed and I went to check things out." Mrs. Dobson picks up a glass off of the coffee table; she takes a sip and clears her throat.

"I went to look in Temperance's room first, just in case the intruder moved to her room. When I walked into the room I was relieved because nobody was in the room. My relief quickly turned to fear when I saw Temperance's bed. There was an adequate amount of blood in the middle of her bed. I was horrified. So I left her room, making my way directly to the phone to call nine one one. As soon as I got ahold of you guys, I went into the bathroom to check out what the noise was. I was thinking that I was going to find a dead body in the tub. When I first walked up to the lip of the tub, I thought that she was dead. She had dark purple bruises on her neck and she was barely breathing. I placed my hand on her leg and she shot up like she was on fire. That is when I knew what happened to her. I knew Richard had raped her." Temperance turns to look at her foster mother, and is shocked to see tears rolling down the woman's cheeks.

The officer looks at Temperance with pity; she just stares back at him wishing she could disappear.

"I need to know what happened in your words, Miss Brennan."

Temperance stares at the man blankly, hoping he will just leave her alone. It is taking all of her strength to not burst into tears in front of him. When she realizes that he won't go away, she clears her throat. She compartmentalizes her feelings before opening her mouth to answer.

"I cannot tell you everything as I was rendered unconscious. He cut off my airway until I passed out from lack of oxygen. I assume that is when he violated me sexually. I woke up feeling as though I was run over by a large vehicle. Every single part of my body hurts and I have blood on my sheets to prove that my hymen was ruptured. If you perform an SAE collection on me, you will no doubt find his semen inside of me. He did not wear a condom when he rap…" Temperance's voice gives out on her. She can no longer set aside the anger. "When he raped me."

The officer suddenly feels a bit uncomfortable in this room with this girl. He has never seen someone try and scientifically try and explain a rape.

"I see. Exactly how old are you Miss Brennan?"

"I am fourteen years old. Does my age make a difference? I was raped by a man who was supposed to keep me safe. As if that piece of excrement ever took care of me. He has been beating the crap out of me since I moved into this house last year."

The officer looks at Mrs. Dobson. "Is this true, Rachel? Has she been abused by your husband before?"

Mrs. Dobson drops her head. "I don't know, maybe. I have been working all of the time because all Richard does now is drink. When he gets inebriated, he has a tendency to get physically aggressive with me. I didn't want that to happen anymore so I stopped coming home. I guess he could have started taking it out on Temperance in my absence."

The officer gets to his feet, looking at Temperance once again. "I am so sorry that this has happened to you. There is a lady officer waiting outside of the house. She is going to come in here and preform the SAE collection on you. She will also be taking pictures of your injuries."

Temperance looks at the man with pleading eyes. Even though she should be frightened of him, she feels oddly safe with him. "Where are you going?"

The officer places a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I am going to put a piece of shit rapist in jail where he belongs. They might bring you down to the station for questioning." He pulls a small card out of his pocket. "Call me if they take you down there and I will come down if it will make you feel better."

Temperance takes the card from the officer, placing the card in her pocket. She gives the man a small smile before propelling her body into his arms. He stumbles backwards a bit before gaining his bearings with the girl's small frame in his arms. Normally he chooses to keep a good distance between himself and victims of crimes. Especially sexual assaults, but something about this girl reminds him of his daughter. He had lost his own daughter over fifteen years ago when she had been kidnapped. He had just started his career as a police officer and one of the men that he had put away had just been released on bail. Somehow this man found out where he lived with his daughter. His daughter was fifteen at the time and he was working the graveyard shift. The man broke into his house and took his daughter. By the time they found her, she had been brutally raped and murdered. So there was no way in hell he was going to let this dirt bag go free.

He could feel the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes as the girl gripped him tightly around the neck. He runs his hands through the girls auburn locks as she cries in his arms. He can't stop himself from whispering reassuring words into her ear. He suddenly feels her relax, so he takes advantage of the situation and lifts her into his arms. She doesn't fight him at all, she just lays there exhausted in his arms. He carries her in his arms the few steps to the couch and lays her down with her head in her foster mother's lap. Rachel immediately starts running her fingers though Temperance's hair, lulling her into a fitful slumber. The officer nods at the woman before silently taking his leave.

"So Ramirez, what happened?" A petite blonde woman in the same uniform asks.

Ramirez runs his fingers through his spikey dark hair. "The little girl in there was raped by her foster father. He was supposed to keep her safe, and he took everything from her." He rubs his eyes furiously, hoping that his partner doesn't see the tears threatening to fall.

She places a small hand on his broad shoulder. "I will go with you to arrest this asshole, just give me some time to examine her." Her partner nods, sullenly heading towards their squad car. "Just go sit in the car. I don't want you to face this man alone. We will take him down together, for Jennifer."

Ramirez snaps his head towards his partner at the mention of his daughter's name. How his partner can always read what is on his mind is beyond belief. It never ceases to amaze him how well she knows him. He touches her arm softly as he walks to the squad car, a defeated man. His partner grabs a duffel bag from the ground, opening the door to the house. She walks into the house to see a small girl lying in a woman's lap on a couch. The girl looks so frail and beaten; bruises cover the skin on her neck.

"Mrs. Dobson? My name is Officer Lane, please call me Mandy. I am going to let her rest for a little while; I will go take evidence from her room first." The woman nods at the officer, turning her attention back to her daughter. She can't help but beat herself up, why hadn't she noticed this earlier? She could have put a stop to it before it got to this point.

The woman leans down to kiss her daughter on the forehead. "I am so sorry that I allowed this to happen, Tempe."

Temperance snuggles closer into her foster mother, sighing and mumbling something incoherent.

**Well? What do you guys think? I had to force myself to stop at this point. I will try and post part two of this tomorrow but I cannot promise anything. Please R&R and let me apologize in advance for this being as long as it is. Hopefully it is not too boring. **


	7. Chapter 7: Compartmentalize

**A/N: Okay guys here we go again. Now I am taking a different twist with my story. I don't know how long this story is going to be or how far I am going to progress in Brennan's life so I am going to try something different. If y'all don't like it just let me know and I will do what I can to revise it.**

Chapter 7: Compartmentalize

Temperance spent the next seven hours downtown at the local police station being questioned. She couldn't tell the officers much; she wasn't even awake for the assault. The last thing she remembered was him pulling off her underwear and choking her until she passed out. Officer Ramirez kept his promise and came to the station when she called him. After the police finally had heard her repeat her story at least fifty times, they released her.

Officer Ramirez and Officer Lane have escorted Temperance and Rachel to the hospital so Temperance can get her SAE done. Plus she will have to stay overnight for observation, just to make sure there were no complications from the strangulation. Temperance is already nervous, she doesn't want to be poked and prodded like livestock. As they enter the hospital, Rachel takes Temperance's hand in her own.

"Tempe, I will stay here with you, you don't have to worry."

Temperance suddenly feels at ease that she won't have to endure this alone. They walk up to the front desk, the nurse on duty looks up. The police had called ahead about this situation so she already knew what to expect. The nurse looks at Temperance with a smile.

"Temperance, my name is Nurse Miranda. You can call me Mindy." Mindy holds out her hand in offering to the young girl. Temperance hesitates at first but eventually takes the woman's hand.

"Seeing as you already know my name, just call me Tempe." The woman nods in agreement. "Well, let's get this over with shall we?"

The police officers stand in place as the nurse leads the girls down the hallway. They walk down the hall, taking a few twists and turns before they stop in front of a door. The nurse opens the door and waves the two girls in. She walks in behind them, shutting the door for privacy. The girls turn to face her with a million questions on their faces.

"I have to go get the SAE kit. Tempe, there is a hospital gown on the bed behind you. I need you to put it on for me. You won't have to keep it on the entire time that you are here; it will just make it easier for the collection process. Just change into the gown and get comfortable while I go get the kit."

With that being said, Mandy opens the door and walks out of the room. Rachel looks at Temperance.

"Would you like me to leave so you can change?" Just those ten words make Temperance's heart skip a beat. The fear courses through her veins and she can't stop her body from shaking. Rachel takes her reaction as a no and embraces the girl.

"Okay honey, I won't leave you alone. I will just turn around so that you can change and we will get this over with." Temperance nods her head into Rachel's chest before pulling away. She turns around and makes her way to the bed. Rachel turns around to give her daughter some privacy. Temperance quickly pulls her clothes off, replacing them with the gown. She kicks her clothes into a neat pile on the floor before climbing into the hospital bed.

"You may come over here and sit down, Rachel."

Rachel turns around and makes her way to the bed. She sits in the reclining chair next to the bed, taking her daughter's hand immediately.

"This will all be over soon, I promise."

Right as the promise is made, Nurse Mandy walks back into the room holding a small container. Rachel starts rubbing circles on Temperance's forearm to keep her calm. The nurse walks up to the bed. She sets the container on the bedside table, pulling a pair of gloves from her pocket. She smiles at Temperance as she snaps on the gloves.

"Let's hurry and get this over with so you can get some rest, okay honey?" Temperance nods nervously as Mandy opens the container. She pulls out what looks like some alien probe. Temperance decides that now would be the best time to close her eyes and just relax.

"Okay Tempe, I need you to relax, you are going to feel some pressure. I promise that I will work as quickly as possible. Just take slow, deep breaths."

Temperance begins taking deep breaths as she feels the bottom of her gown being pulled up. It takes all of her wellbeing to not stiffen as she feels cold metal touch her bare skin. She fights the urge to jerk away as she feels the nurse spread her legs and the lips of her vagina. She stifles a sob, sucking in her breath as the cold metal probe is inserted into her vagina. She puts her free hand over her mouth to stop the scream from escaping her lips as the nurse spreads her open to take samples. Temperance squeezes her eyelids tightly together so she doesn't open her eyes. After fifteen painful minutes, the nurse finally has all she needs. She removes the probe from Temperance and covers her back up with her gown.

"Alright darling, all done."

Temperance nods at the Mandy's words with her eyes still squeezed shut. Tears are freely flowing down her cheeks and sobs are wracking her body. Rachel begins kneading her fingers on her free hand through Temperance's hair as she falls apart once again. After a few minutes, Temperance's sobs stop and her breathing slows. Rachel continues to soothe her until she is fast asleep; it isn't long before she falls asleep next to the broken girl.

The Next Morning

"SWEETIE!" Temperance grunts as she feels weight on top of her body. She opens her eyes to see her best friend, Angela. Angela has jumped on top of Temperance and is holding on to her for dear life.

"Ange, what are you doing here? I thought that you were in Paris with your dad." Temperance latches on to her best friend as if she were going to float away.

"I was, but I took the first flight out of there when I heard what happened. That fuckbag is all over the news. They just arrested him about an hour ago when my flight landed. He went on the lamb, they caught him in Manhattan. I hope that he fucking rots in prison for the rest of his life."

Temperance laughs at her friend, Angela could always make her feel better.

"Ange, I am glad that you came back home because you me, but you shouldn't have ended your vacation early. You have been talking about going to Paris for as long as I can remember."

Temperance shifts in the bed so she is on the left side. Angela slides out of her best friend's arms and settles in on the right side of the bed.

"Bren, shut it. You are my best friend. Paris isn't going anywhere. Plus next time I will be taking you with me. I can't even leave you alone for three weeks to enjoy my graduation present."

Angela is the same age as Temperance, just a few months younger. She is graduating early with Temperance because her dad paid for Temperance to tutor her. It's not that Angela isn't smart; he just wants her to focus on her art. He knew that with Temperance's help, she could graduate early and be off to pursue her dreams. When he found out that she was had earned enough credits to graduate early, he rewarded her with a trip to Paris. She had left for Paris less than a week ago, and Temperance had been counting the days until she would see her friend again. As fucked up as it sounds, she was happy that Ange was back. Temperance looks over at her friend, not surprised to see that she has already passed out. Temperance leans in closer to her friend, slinging an arm around her waist and closing her eyes.

Meanwhile

If word had spread all the way to France, you had better believe that everyone in town knew what had happened. The only thing that the police had released to the press is that Richard Dobson was picked up for suspicion of child abuse. Booth had a tendency to not pay attention to the rumor mill, so he was completely out of the loop. It wasn't until Jared ran up him outside of his locker before fourth period that he finally found out.

"Seel, did you hear about what happened to your girlfriend?"

"Jared, I don't care about Karen anymore, she isn't my girlfriend."

"Seel, I am not talking about Karen. I am talking about the nerd girl that you like, Temperance Brennan."

Booth looks at his brother with pleading eyes. "What happened to Temperance?"

"Her foster father got arrested for beating the crap out of her."

Booth's eyes go wide with horror as his brother recounts what he has heard through the rumor mill throughout school. Booth finally can't take it anymore; he slams his locker door shut and runs down the hall. He runs through the very same doors that he ran though with Temperance less than twenty four hours ago. Booth comes to a screeching halt on the driver's side of his truck. He practically rips the door off of its hinges, sliding the key in as he slides into his seat. Booth buckles his seatbelt as he speeds out of the student parking lot.

"Motherfucker!"

Booth puts the pedal to the floor, running at least three red lights before he makes it to the hospital. He pulls into the first free parking spot that isn't handicapped or for emergency vehicles. Booth turns off the truck, flying out of it like he is on fire. He sprints through the sliding glass doors of the hospital. He comes to a stop at the front desk, breathing heavily. The nurse at the front desk looks up at him with a smile.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Booth takes a deep breath. "I am looking for Temperance Brennan."

The nurse types the name into her computer. She stares at the screen for a minute; she studies Booth's face before answering him.

"I will have to go and check with her before I let you into her room. What is your name son?"

"My name is Seeley Booth, ma'am."

She picks up the receiver of a phone, dialing a number. She whispers words into the phone that Booth can't make out. After a minute she hangs up the phone.

"Okay Seeley, she okayed you coming in to see her. Her nurse will meet you at the door of her room. Take the hall to the left of this desk. Her room number is 158." The woman smiles sadly at the boy before turning her attention to the ringing phone.

Booth hurries away from the front desk, taking a left like the woman instructed him to. He moves as fast down the hall as he can without breaking into a run. Finally after a few twists and turns he finally makes it to room 158. An older woman is standing in front of the door with a clip board in her hand. Booth stops in front of her with a look of worry plastered on his face. The nurse eyes him up and down before clearing her throat.

"Am I to assume that you are Seeley Booth, young man?"

Booth swallows slowly. "Yes, ma'am I am Seeley Booth."

"Okay Seeley, here is the deal. This young girl has been through a hell of a lot in the past forty eight hours. She was beaten to a pulp by the man that was supposed to protect her. She may not want to be touched, and you need to understand that and be prepared."

"What happened to her?"

"If she wants to tell you, she will. I am not going to discuss what happened to her in that house."

As Booth and the nurse are talking, Angela walks out of the room behind them. The Nurse and Booth turn around to face Angela. She squints at the bright lights in the hallway, not quite awake yet. When her eyes finally focus she comes face to face with Booth. She smiles her best Pearly Gates smile at the unknown man.

"Well hello Studly. What is a sexy man like you doing in a drab place like this?"

Booth smiles at the girl. She is extremely attractive; too bad his heart is already taken. He gestures towards the door that she just came out of.

"I am here to see Temperance."

Angela's smile becomes even brighter as his eyes sparkle at the mention of her best friend's name.

"Well Studly, that girl in there is my best friend. I don't believe that we have met. My name is Angela Montenegro." She holds out her hand to Booth, smiling as he takes her hand in his.

"It's nice to meet you Angela. My name is Seeley Booth, but you can call me Booth."

"Wow, a lot has changed since I left last week. I know you weren't at school last week, I would have noticed you."

Booth laughs at the girl's extreme flirtation with him. "Actually today was my second day at your school. I was at Mayfield High School with my younger brother, but I got into some trouble."

Angela laughs wholeheartedly at Booth. "Mmm, you're a bad boy then Studly." Angela looks at her watch, eyes widening at the time. "Well Studly, I have to go. I have a breakfast date with this superbly hot guy that I met out in Paris. Bren is asleep right now, but I am sure that she will wake up when you walk in."

Angela turns away from Studly and practically takes off running back down the hall. This guy is hot, but she has a curly haired guy waiting for her at the diner. She just hopes the Brennan doesn't freak out with a guy coming into her hospital room right now after everything that has happened. Well she will just stop by Bren's house when she gets done with her date. She overheard the nurse talking to Bren's doctor earlier and they are set to release her around one in the afternoon.

Booth looks on as Angela runs down the hall with a smile. He wonders how Temperance has a friend that seems so wild and crazy. Oh, well he always knew that opposites attract, he supposes that includes friends too. He turns his attention back to the door of Temperance's room; with a big sigh he places his hand on the handle. He is immediately taken back by the frail looking girl lying in the giant hospital bed. She looks so peaceful while she is sleeping, you can barely tell that she just had the crap beat out of her.

Booth's relief is shattered when he sees the dark purple ligature marks across her neck. That fuckbag is lucky that he got caught by the police before Booth got ahold of him. Booth slowly makes his way to Temperance's sleeping form. On the bedside table is a large book the human skeletal system. Booth takes a seat in the recliner next to the bed, trying to be careful not to wake his sleeping angel. He really wants to reach out and touch her but he doesn't want to freak her. So instead he just watches her sleep.

Temperance opens her eyes and sees her bedroom. She feels great relief that she is no longer stuck in the hospital. Her relief suddenly changes to fear as she notices her foster father in the corner of her room. He has that same bottle of whiskey in his hand, with that same look of predator-like lust in his eyes.

"No!"

Booth shoots to his feet and to Temperance's side as the small scream escapes her lips. When her eyes don't open he knows that she is having a nightmare. Booth looks on in horror as tears start rolling down her cheeks. In a split second, Booth's body makes a decision that has not even crossed his mind. He slides into bed next to Temperance. He pulls her head into his chest and wraps ones of his arms around her waist. He uses his free hand to wipe the tears from her face.

Temperance is suddenly overcome with feeling of safety and the warmth of another person in bed with her. No, not just another human, she could feel the warmth of him. She opens her eyes to her face buried in his chest. She looks up into Booth's beautiful, caring face.

"Hey Temperance."

Temperance feels a rush of conflicting emotions at the mention of her name. She feels completely safe and at ease in Booth's arms. She is also trying to figure out why she is okay with this man touching her after everything that has happened. Deep down Temperance knows that not all men will harm her like Richard Dobson has. The reason why she is confused about him holding her is because she doesn't know him. Why would he want to touch her after everything that has happened?

"What are you doing here Booth?"

Booth is completely taken aback by her abruptness. "My little brother told me what had happened and that you were in the hospital. I had to make sure that you were okay."

Temperance is hit by a sudden ping of sadness, quickly replaced by a wave of nausea. Everyone at school knows that she is a dirty rape victim.

"Please get out of my bed."

"What?"

"I said please get out of my bed."

Booth scrambles out of the bed, leaving Temperance feeling suddenly alone and cold.

"Why are you here, Booth?"

Booth looks at Temperance incredulously. "I just told you that I came here to make sure that you were alright."

Something inside of Temperance Brennan snaps and she is overpowered with feelings of anger.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I am nothing more than a teenage statistic. I am a foster child whose parents disappeared a year ago. I get into my last foster home five months before I graduate from high school at the age of fifteen. The man that is supposed to be my foster father treats me as his own personal punching bag. At first I just deal with it because I am so close to being out of the system for the rest of my life. Everything is as good as it can be until I come home from my detention punishment. My foster father is perched on my bed, drinking a bottle of whiskey. You have no idea what that is like."

Temperance begins to gasp as her sobs overtake her.

"Then what does the bastard do? He forces himself upon me. When I try and fight back, he strangles me until I asphyxiate and pass out. As soon as I am incapacitated he…he…he takes advantage of the situation and he rapes me. So no Booth, I am not alright."

As Temperance speaks the last word, she can no longer take Booth staring at her. She feels so dirty and she does want him to see her like this. She looks away from him as he stares at her in horror.

"I can't have you here right now Booth. I appreciate you coming out here to check on me, but please leave. I need someone here who understands what I have gone through. I just can't have you gawking at me right now, like I am some dirty whore."

Booth drops his head in shame. He was gawking at her, but not for the reason that she thinks. All he wants to do is comfort her, just lay in the bed with her and let her cry it out. He knows that isn't what she wants right now. He begins to walk away, but suddenly feels like he needs to share something with her. He lifts his head back up to look at the side of her face.

"Temperance, look at me please. I know that you think that I am disgusted with you right now, but I need you to know that is not the case. I just want to lay in that bed with you and hold you while you cry this out. You are not a dirty whore; your foster father is disgusting prick."

Booth sighs deeply and runs his fingers through his spiky hair.

"When my brother told me what happened to you, the only thing that he told me is that your father beat you. I didn't know about the rape until I got out here. I am in shock that someone would do this to you. But mostly I am mad, mad at myself for not being there to protect you. I had just dropped you off from school. I am going to grant your wish and leave you alone right now, but I will be right out the door for when you need me."

Booth looks at Temperance with sorrow in his face.

"I know that you are feeling incredibly lost and broken right now but I need to say this."

Booth takes a deep breath before continuing on.

"You don't know anything about me Temperance. Please don't jump to conclusions about my past. No I have never been sexually assaulted or raped. But I have grown up with an alcoholic in my family. My mother died unexpectedly when I was six. My mother dying is what broke my father's spirit. My father already had demons in him from when he fought in Vietnam. Those war demons mixed with the loss of my mother. Those feelings made him drink until he was inebriated every single night. When he got drunk, he got angry."

Booth can feel the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He blinks his eyes furiously, trying to blink them away.

"When he got angry, he got violent. I was always protective of my little brother so I picked fights with my old man so Jared wouldn't get hurt. My father beat the living hell out of me almost every night until my grandfather saved us seven years ago. I was beat by my father pretty much every night for five years."

Booth gives up on blinking the tears away, just letting them fall freely. He suddenly feels very angry with Temperance for assuming the worst of him.

"So don't you dare tell me that I don't know what you are going through. Out of everyone you know I probably know the best. I am not going anywhere because I know that you will need me soon enough. I will be right outside of your room; all you have to do is call."

Booth turns away from Temperance as the tears continue to fall from bother of them. He walks out her room as she watches him, reaching for him. She wants to call out to him to come back, but her voice will not allow her. Booth immediately sinks to the floor outside of Temperance's room, loud sobs escaping his throat.

Temperance covers her face with her hands and just sobs. She sobs for hurting Booth, and for being hurt herself. She wishes that she could have called Booth back into the room. Now that she is alone, she can't fight the thoughts of the last forty eight hours. She wishes that Richard Dobson hadn't stopped choking her when she passed out. If only he had kept going, she would not be here right now. If she were dead, maybe she would feel all of this pain. She has always been able to deal with physical pain, but this emotional pain just might kill her.

Temperance wipes the tears from her eyes and reaches for the cell phone on her bedside table. She flips opens the phone and begins typing.

_**-Ange,**_

_**I know that you are supposed to be on a date with the guy that you met in Paris. I really need you right now. I can't deal with Booth, and I need someone to talk to. Please come back to the hospital and talk to me.**_

_**-Bren.**_

Temperance presses send on the phone and snaps it shut. She sets the phone back on the table and closes her eyes.

**Alright guys I need to stop now because I have to work in less than six hours. I hope that this chapter is worth me getting only four hours of sleep. Please R&R….**


	8. Chapter 8: Not Everything

A/N: Here we go guys. Another day, another chapter….as always please R&R and I hope that you guys love it.

Chapter 8: Not Everything has a Scientific Explanation

Angela is sitting in a booth at a dimly lit restaurant with an Asian décor. She looks at the front screen on her phone, sighing at the time. She sets the phone back down on the table, looking up into the ice blue eyes of a curly haired guy. Angela smiles at him before shooting out of her seat into his arms.

Angela plants a kiss on his cheek. "Jack! I didn't think that you were going to make it." She pulls herself out of his arms and slides back into the booth.

Jack smiles brightly at Angela as he slides into the booth opposite her. "Sorry Ange, on my way in I saw the most beautiful Blatta Orientalis outside," Jack pulls a small container out of his pocket and sets it on the table. "I just had to have him."

Angela's looks on at the world's ugliest cockroach in horror. She stifles her urge to scream as she doesn't want to get kicked out of Wong Foo's for life. She moves her hands towards Jack in a sweeping gesture.

"Jack, get that nasty thing off of the table before Sid gets over here." Jack snatches the container off of the table as a man walks up to their booth. He looks down at Angela and smiles.

"Hey Ange, it's nice to see you again. How was your trip to Paris?"

Angela smiles at the man as she grabs Jack's hand. "I had a great time Sid, but I had to come home early."

"Yeah I heard about what happened to Tempe. How is she doing?"

Angela's smile takes a sad turn. "She is doing as well as can be expected I suppose. Well Sid, this here is Jack Hodgins. I met him while I was in Paris. He just moved out here to D.C. with his parents."

Jack holds out his free hand to Sid with a smile, Sid enthusiastically grips Jack's hand. "Nice to meet you Jack, name's Sid. This is my humble abode, Wong Foo's." Sid lets go of Jack's hand and looks at the couple with a smile. "So are you two hungry?"

"Sid, I am starving. I have been in the hospital all morning with Bren." Angela looks at Sid with a pout on her face. "Please feed me."

"I am also pretty hungry Sid; I will take the seven organ soup."

Angela stares at Jack, horrified. Jack meets her eyes with a smile, she shakes her head furiously.

"Jack! You can't order your own meal here. Sid will bring you exactly what you want."

"Please Ange, how would he know what I want to eat? I will take the seven organ soup Sid."

"Okay Jack, I will bring you the soup. I am warning you that next time you will let me bring you what you want."

Jack shakes his head at Sid as he walks back to the kitchen.

"There is no way in hell that he could know exactly what I want to eat."

"Jack, he just has a knack for this. He has always known exactly what I want to eat."

"Yeah, he probably knows because you order the same thing every single time that you come in."

Angela stares at him incredulously, startled when he phone beeps an incoming text. She picks the phone up, flipping it open to read the message.

_**-Ange,**_

_**I know that you are supposed to be on a date with the guy that you met in Paris. I really need you right now. I can't deal with Booth, and I need someone to talk to. Please come back to the hospital and talk to me.**_

_**-Bren.**_

Angela stares at her phone for a minute before answering. Just as she starts typing, Sid comes back to their table with their order in to-go containers. Jack looks at Sid with complete surprise as he sets the food on the table.

_**-Bren,**_

_**Of course Sweetie, I will be right there. Sid just brought us our food, so we will be on our way.**_

_**-Ange**_

Angela presses send on her phone, snapping it shut. She looks up at Sid with a smile.

"How much do I owe you Sid?"

"Don't worry about it Ange, it's on the house. I put an order of that Tofu and Broccoli that Tempe likes so much in the bag. There is also some General Sid's Chicken in there for the other guy at the hospital. Kung Pao Beef for you and the Seven Organ Soup for Jack here."

Angela smiles as she gets out of her seat. She plants a kiss on Sid's cheek before taking Jack's hand. Jack just looks on in total confusion at the whole situation.

"Come on Jack, we have to get back to the hospital. My best friend needs me right now."

Jack reluctantly follows beside Angela, gripping the bag of food in his free hand. "Did you tell Sid that we were ordering to go?"

Angela shakes her head. "No I didn't tell him a thing, which is why I said he has a knack for this sort of thing."

"Sure he does Ange. Well I guess let's hit the road and go see your friend."

Jack opens the passenger side door of his off white Mini Cooper for Angela. She thanks him with a smile, sliding into the seat. She pulls her seatbelt on, reaching out towards Jack for the bag of food. He hands the food to her with a smile. He shuts her door after she is situated, jogging over to the driver's side. He climbs in, jams the key in the ignition and drives off.

Back at the hospital

Jack and Angela hurry down the hall, hand in hand. Jack has the food in his free hand and he is letting Angela lead him to Brennan's room. They come to a screeching halt outside of her door, right in front of Booth. Booth is slumped on the floor with his face buried in his hands, soft even breaths causing his chest to rise slowly.

Angela nudges his leg with her foot, causing him to shoot straight up, on alert. She lets go of Jack's hand, placing her hands on her hips. She shoots Booth and angry look that makes him want to get back down on the floor.

"What in god's name did you do to my friend?"

Booth looks at the small girl with fear on his face. Hell hath no fury, which is what pops always told him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Angela. She freaked out on me. I just went in and asked her if she was doing alright and she tore me a new asshole."

"Well no shit Sherlock, that is because she isn't alright. She is very good at bottling up her feelings; she doesn't like to talk about them." Angela sighs angrily. "I am going to go in there and fix this; you two can go to the cafeteria and eat Wong Foo's."

Angela turns to Jack, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I will make this up to you, I promise." She smiles at him as she digs in the bag of take out. She pulls out a container marked "VEG" and one marked "KPB." With a flip of her hair she turns around and heads straight into her friend's room.

Booth turns to Jack with an apologetic look. "Hey man I am sorry that I ruined your date." Booth holds out his hand to Jack. "Name's Seeley Booth, just call me Booth."

Jack takes Booth's hand in his own, giving it one firm shake. "My name is Jack Hodgins, just call me Hodgins. By the way, you owe me a date with Ange."

Booth laughs as Hodgins they let go of each other's hands. They turn and walk off towards the cafeteria.

Angela walks into Brennan's room with their food in one hand, a frown on her face as she sees the state that her best friend is in. Brennan's eyes open slightly as she smells the food in the room. She looks over at her best friend with a smile. Angela walks up to the bed with the food held out as a peace offering.

"I shouldn't have texted you on your date, I apologize."

"Sweetie, it's no big deal. I already gave Studly a talking to. Now he is in the cafeteria with Jack having lunch." Angela gazes at her friend, the emotional turmoil spilling off of her in waves. "What did he do to you, Bren?"

Brennan sighs before grabbing the take out container that Angela is holding out to her. She takes a big whiff before opening it up.

"How did Sid know what I wanted from all the way across town?"

"I told you hon, he has a knack."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means that he is good a reading people."

"Ange, you know I don't believe in psychology."

"I know you don't Bren, but tell me this. Is Sid ever wrong when he gets you food?" Brennan shakes her head as she takes her first bite of food, savoring its wonderful flavor. "Jack didn't believe me either, he ordered his own food."

Brennan's eyes open wide as she swallows her bite roughly. "Did you explain to him the consequences of his actions?"

"Sid warned him, but Jack ordered anyway." Angela plops down on the bed next to her friend, popping her take out container open.

"I do not envy Jack."

Angela laughs as she begins to eat her meal. The two friends eat in silence until their food is half gone. When they have had their fill, they close up the containers and set them on the bedside table.

"I am going home in an hour."

"Awesome! There is this new store in the mall that I have wanted to check out. Plus it will give me a chance to make up leaving Jack to come out here. You can also hang out with Studly."

Brennan shakes her head at Angela's request.

"I will go to the mall with you, but there is no way that Booth will want to go. I just had some sort of emotional breakdown in front of him. He probably thinks that I am insane, so I doubt that he will want to even talk to me."

"What happened Bren?"

"I don't know Ange. One minute everything was okay and the next I was just so angry. He was the only one around so I lashed out at him."

Angela puts her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Did he say something that set you off?"

Brennan shakes her head. "I guess that I had a nightmare, I remember screaming. When I woke up, he was lying in bed holding me. I have never felt so conflicted in my life. I felt safe, and at the same time I was furious. I don't even know him and here he is in bed with me."

"Sweetie, sometimes it is just like that. You meet that person and you just know. That is how it was with me when I met Jack….may"

Brennan puts her hand up to stop her friend from talking.

"Ange, you know that I don't believe in fate. It's ludicrous to even think that you can meet someone and be instantly in love with them. I don't believe in fate, and I most certainly don't believe in love."

Angela scoffs at her clueless friend.

"Do you love me Bren? We have known each other since we were in kindergarten together."

"I care for you a great deal Ange, but it's not the same. Humans are not monogamous creatures."

Angela rolls her eyes. "Sweetie, this thing that you have with Studly is a good thing. You need to try and figure it out. I am going to go out there and get him. Don't try and stop me, because you know that I always get what I want."

Angela hops off of the bed, forcing herself to not look at her pissed off best friend. She walks to the door and pulls it open, revealing two very curious and busted guys standing there.

"Hi guys. You are so busted."

Angela motions for Booth to come in while simultaneously grabbing Jack's hand. She plasters a big smile on her face and begins skipping down the hall, dragging a terrified looking Jack with her.

Booth looks to Temperance with pleading eyes. At first she attempts to keep her gaze away from him, but she can feel his chocolate orbs looking directly into her soul. At least that is what it feels like to her, even though she knows that it is scientifically impossible to look at someone's soul. Finally she meets his gaze.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes." Her cold and distant tone almost makes Booth turn away. Until he remembers that Angela told him that she has issues expressing her feelings.

Booth runs his hand through his hair, leaving sharp spikes sticking up. "Look Temperance, I am sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"Booth, I am sorry about my emotional outburst earlier. You were just trying to help and I took my anger out on you. I am not very great at feelings. When I let them in, they tend to be a bit extreme."

"It's not your fault. I keep overstepping my boundaries with you. I barely know you and here I crawl into bed with you. That's kind of freaky behavior. There is something about you, I feel like I have known you for my entire life and I am drawn to you."

Temperance shakes her head. "That is scientifically impossible. We don't even know each other; there is no reasonable explanation for this."

Booth takes a small step closer to Temperance. He puts up both of his hands, showing her that he means no harm. When she doesn't object or flinch away, he takes one small step at a time until he is by her bedside.

"You said we, does that mean that you feel it too?"

"I told you, it is scientifically impossible. I don't feel things, I think about them. You seem to use your heart to guide you, I use my brain."

"Look, all I am asking for is a chance. No expectations…just get to know each other as friends."

Temperance ponders Booth's statement.

"I am not a very good friend. I cannot promise anything Booth. The only thing that I have been able to master is science. Well science and logic, but I suppose those two things could fall into the same category. Anyway, I will try and give this friendship thing a chance. I am getting out of here in an hour. Ange and I are going to go to the mall with Jack; you are welcome to join us."

Booth cracks a smile. "I would love to go to the mall with you guys, Bones."

Temperance shoots a glare in Booth's direction. "What did you call me?"

"You know, Bones. I saw you reading the human skeletal system textbook in school all day yesterday. You are wearing a glow in the dark skeleton shirt. I am not stupid, although I am very attractive." Booth laughs as Temperance rolls her eyes at him.

"Don't call me Bones."

Booth laughs at Bones as she tries to give him her meanest glare.

"Whatever you say, Bones."

Bones continues glaring at Booth, but she can't fight the swirl of emotion inside of her as Booth's calls her by this nickname. As she glares at Booth, Angela walks in with Nurse Mandy and Jack.

"Alright Miss Brennan, it's time to get you out of here."

Booth smiles widely as Mandy walks towards Bones with a clipboard in her hand.

Alright guys, this may not be my best chapter. I will apologize for that. I feel like this chapter is kind of crappy but I wasn't sure how to go with it. I am not going to have Bones become all suicidal and we all know how she is about feelings. She has gotten more human as the show has progressed. I liked her more when she was cold and awkward. I might go that route when dealing with the rest of the rape. Anyway, I won't be able to have another chapter up at least until Tuesday. I am moving this weekend and I haven't even started my packing yet….oops….so I will have something up as soon as I can. Until then, please R&R


End file.
